Sweet Love, So Pure
by SfIntrigue
Summary: 3Yrs after TFaTF, Letty has decided to go home and find out what happened to her family after the heists taking with her a two and half year old secret. With no contact with any of them, she's scared to finally find out why Dom never came looking for her.
1. Trapped In Your Love

**Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfic! so I would really appreciate any comments you may have! Constructive Criticism is welcomed, in fact encouraged! Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 1: Trapped In Your Love**

Letty looked over her shoulder as she quickly crossed the street and stepped cautiously into the bank. She shivered as the cool air hit her as soon as she walked in, she smiled and walked up to the receptionist "I'm here to transfer money between accounts is there anyone who can help me?" she asked the young girl behind the desk in rapid Spanish.

"Si un momento por favor." (One moment please) Replied the young girl as she quickly picked up the phone and called someone over. Letty took the time to look around her at the other people in the bank as she waited for someone to come and get her.

An older man walked up to her and saying "Hola, como peudo ayudarle?"(Hi, how can I help you?) As his eyes were glued to the paper in his hands, he looked up and his eyes grew big as he saw who was standing in front of him. He looked at the receptionist and quickly told her to cancel his appointments for the afternoon.

Letty's eyebrow raised as she heard his request and shared a confused look with the receptionist as the man in English quickly said "Mrs. Toretto Welcome! Please, follow me." Letty's eyebrow rose even further as she heard him call her Mrs. Toretto, she didn't know what to expect when she got the phone call from the bank telling her that her account was set up and that she was free to transfer her funds into a more private account.

She had initially thought it was the FBI's way of luring her in so that they could arrest her, but a few days later she had gotten a message from Brian saying that their records were cleared and that it was safe to come home.

Letty followed the man as he walked past a bunch of cubicles and into the glass office in the back of the bank. He shut the door and asked politely if she would like anything to drink, after declining the offer the man sat down behind the desk and stared at her in wonder. Letty cleared her throat and the man snapped out of his daydream and said "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I just never really thought you would show up." At Letty's curious gaze he continued "A man approached me 3 years ago and told me that he wished to open up an account and left me with specific instructions of what to do and when to call you." Letty looked at him confused "Who was he? What was his name?" The man stared back at her strangely and said "Your husband miss, Mr. Dominic Toretto" Letty gaped at him; she was sure she had heard him wrong or that someone was playing a joke on her, she hadn't heard that name in almost three years. "What?" said Letty "He..when..why..how the hell did this happen?" The man chuckled and said that he would explain everything as they went along.

Two hours later Letty walked out of the bank feeling light headed, she sat down on a bench in the park across the street from the bank and thought to herself that she must be going crazy. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time and noticed that she had an hour before she had to be back home, so she continued to think back on what had happened in the bank.

"I don't understand, let get this straight. My HUSBAND came to you THREE YEARS AGO, and told you to put this money away for me and to call me NOW! THREE YEARS LATER? to come and pick it up?" The man nodded his head for the fiftieth time a smirk on his face "Si." Letty wanted to smack that smirk of his face so badly thinking that he was just screwing around with her. On second thought she said "Okay, fine let me see the money. How much is it again?" The man got an anxious look on his face and furiously punched the buttons on his keyboard and turned the screen towards her. "That Is the amount of money that was deposited into the shared account" he said as he gestured to the screen.

Her jaw dropped, she was gapping at the screen like a lunatic. She looked back at the man just to verify that the amount of zero's at the end of the number were correct, he nodded his head. The man went on to explain how the account worked; he said that there was one main account with the 80, 000, 000 dollars in it, and then there were 6 other accounts branching out of the one main account, and could only be activated and have money transferred into them from the main account as long as the person whose name is on the account showed up at the bank with proper I.D and could answer the following question "When is D Day?" Letty grimaced at the question and answered March 20, 2001 "Correct!" replied the man while nodding his head enthusiastically, he punched a few more buttons on his keyboard and nodded his head towards the screen "And that, is the sum of your private account" She looked at the screen and saw the number 10 followed by 6 zero's.

She almost threw up thinking of what she had gone through to get all that money. She got up and thanked the man and while she was on her way out she looked back at him in an after thought and asked "Can you by any chance tell me how many people have already gotten their transfer?" He looked like he was about to say he couldn't but when he saw her torn expression he said "Well there was to be 6 transfers and 20, 000, 000 was to stay in the main account, and there is now only 30, 000, 000 dollars left in the main account."

She walked out of the office, there was one person who hadn't made it past that day she blinked back tears wondering who it could have been.

Letty snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her watch "Shit!" she muttered before she ran to catch the bus that would take her back home, she was running late.

She slowly opened up the door to her apartment trying not to make any loud noises, "Hola Ms. O!" said the teenage girl sitting on her coach. Letty smiled at the young girl "Hey Cammie, how was the little monster today?" asked Letty as she pulled off her sweater. Giggling the girl replied "Muy Buena, as always" Letty smiled "Your English is getting good girl," Letty said as she pulled her in for a hug.

Cammie and Letty had come up with this arrangement when Letty had first moved into this apartment in Mexico three years ago; Cammie would baby sit her daughter and Letty would teach her English. After 3 years Cammie's English was amazing but she was still always babysitting little Maria. "Buenas noches Letty" said Cammie as she grabbed her things and walked to the door "Goodnight Cammie, thank you so much!" said Letty as she walked the girl to the door, she watched until the girl made it three doors down and safely into her own home before she closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed the day's events heavy on her mind; she started to walk through the apartment turning off the T.V and the lights as she made her way into her daughter's bedroom. She laughed softly when she saw that her daughter had kicked off her covers and her long dark hair was wildly spread across her pillow. "Just like your father" she mumbled as she fixed the covers and kissed her on the head "Goodnight, Maria Jessica Toretto" She turned around and walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack just incase she woke up in the middle of the night she could hear her.

Letty walked into her bedroom and walked straight to her closet she opened the door and reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a box marked D.T, she opened it up and pulled out a bunch of pictures of her family and let a few tears fall at the thought of them. She hadn't seen Vince, Mia, Jesse, Leon or Dom in almost three years. She opened up the piece of paper that had changed her life…

_Dear Let,_

_I'm sorry to have put you through all this pain and I know you'll never be able to forgive me, but I really hope that someday you will find it in your heart too. Things have gone for the worst. I'm sitting here next to you in the hospital and you're sound asleep right now, when you wake up I'll be gone. I've left you some money and instructions on how to get to your safe house, remember when we made up that back up plan incase things went bad? Well unfortunately now we have to use it. Please know that I love you and that I will never forget you, be safe baby and I'll see you when I see you._

_Love, Dom_

Letty remembered when they had made up the back up plan, she hadn't taken it too seriously none of them had. They had all thought they would get through it scot-free and not even have to worry about any plan B's, but Dom had insisted. The back-up plan was that should they get compromised they would all split up, each of them would go to a different country and stay there for three years or at least until the heat died down. The reason the max had been three years was because by law that's how long the statue of limitations lasted that allowed them to be persecuted for their part in the heists. The three years was up in a week and everyone was to meet up at the old Toretto house on D Day March 20. Letty had been a nervous wreck when she had woken up in the hospital and found the note, but she had determinedly went to the safe house hoping that Dom would show up to come and get her. A week later Letty got a call from the hospital telling her that her blood work was in and that she was pregnant, months went by and Letty had to deal with her pregnancy all alone until she finally realized that Dom wasn't coming back for her.

Dom was the only one that knew where everyone else was, he was the only one that could have known where to find her, and he had never shown up. Now it was three years later and Letty didn't know if she even wanted to go back to L.A she was pissed at everyone especially Dom, for not bothering to come check on her. It's not like she hadn't tried to check on them, she had called the hospital in L.A and they had said that they never had any record of a Vince Catella or a Jesse Allen being admitted into their hospital. She had tried the Toretto home and gotten an annoying lady telling her she had the wrong number; she had tried all their cell phones but wasn't surprised when she had found that they had all been disconnected, after all hers was cut off too. Finally Letty just moved on with her life and focused on the precious little girl she had, her only living reminder of the love she had shared with Dom. After staring at the pictures of her family for another few minutes she made up her mind. She was going to go home to L.A if only just to beat up Dom for leaving her.

She put all the stuff back into the box and slowly pulled out her suitcases, "I might as well pack" she mumbled to herself "there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to sleep now."

**A/N- Review Review Review!**


	2. The Scars Of Your Love

**My first chapter and I already had a review! YAY! Thank you so much Dotty92 for that awesome review it motivated me to write a lot faster, I hope you like it! This one is a lot longer its a bit over 6 pages!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 2: The Scars Of Your Love**

Letty sat in her rental car _a freaking Honda CRV_ across the street from the old Toretto house, staring at the house as if it were a mystery. She was thinking of the week before when she had gone to the bank and the man there had told her all about the money she now apparently possessed. Letty had started to pack up their things that night and had pretty much packed everything by the end of the next day. The only loose end she really had to tie up was letting Cammie know where they were going, and asking her to check on their house and water the plants once a week. She hadn't wanted to get rid of their home in case this turned out to be a total bust besides, even if it turned out alright she still wanted to keep her home in Mexico it was her sanctuary.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there thinking for but a lady across the street was giving her terrified glances and she realized that she should probably get out and go in unless she planned on seeing the cops this soon after she got back into the country. Taking a shaky breath in she slowly eased out of the car feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she slowly turned to open the back door starting to un buckle Maria's car seat, the poor girl had woken up excited at the idea of finally meeting her aunts and uncles that she had heard so much about.

She got up and dressed herself in a little jean skirt and a pink frilly top, Letty scoffed thinking she was definitely related to Mia, until her daughter ran to her closet and pulled on her chunky black boots with the pink flames that Letty had helped her paint on them to match her own boots, then she smiled thinking now THAT is MY baby girl. The little girl was determined to keep her mom company the whole drive to L.A but she had crashed after two hours. Letty smiled thinking of the excited girl's chatter the entire two hours she had been awake. "Mommy am I going to meet Uncle's Jesse, and Vince and Leon and Aunt Mia?" laughing Letty had answered her "Si, mami you're going to meet them all." Letty looked back at her daughter and frowned noticing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, Maria mumbled so softly that Letty barely heard her "Am I going to meet Daddy today too?" blushing a little and almost scared to ask the question. "I hope so baby" she answered upset that her little girl had to go through this experience.

Everyday while she had been pregnant she had prayed to god that Dom would come find her, if not for her then for the baby that was growing inside of her. She wasn't stupid she knew that there was no way in hell Dom could know about their child, but she had always hoped that she would be enough for him to come home too and after months of nothing she had just learned to except that she wasn't and moved on.

The weeks after she had arrived at the safe house were the hardest she had dreams of the day her life had changed every night she woke up in a cold sweat hoping and praying that it was just a nightmare and that it hadn't all really happened.

***FLASHBACK***

_The sun beat down hard as Letty swept the hair out of her face breathing hard, she winced as she pressed her fingers gently to her stomach and hissed out in pain when she realized it was getting worse. "Are you okay baby?" asked Dom as he gently pulled her into his lap staring at her with shame in his eyes. "I'm fine Papi don't worry" she looked into the front seat and saw Leon speed up and start to cut people off in his hurry to get them to the hospital. _

_They had just crossed the border into Mexico and he was desperate to get Letty to the hospital it killed him that he couldn't be with Jesse, Mia and Vince but it was his duty to take care of the family he had with him right now. _

_He pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital and yelled for a doctor "Medico!" Letty snorted in shock, she had had no idea that Leon could speak Spanish but then again she realized she didn't know much about him at all. All of a sudden she screamed in pain as one of the nurses had nudged her stomach and the next thing she knew she was overcome by darkness. Dom felt himself grow faint as Letty passed out in his arms "Letty! Baby? Come on wake up!" he said as he lightly slapped her cheek trying to bring her back to him. "__Señor I need you to move so we can get her into the hospital" said a doctor in a harsh Spanish accent._

_Leon grabbed Dom by his shirt and pulled him away just in time for the other nurses to put Letty onto a stretcher and guide her into the hospital._

_Letty woke up drowsy and confused as to where she was and then suddenly like a ton of bricks everything came back to her, Jesse going missing, the driver with the gun, Vince caught up in the wire hanging off of the truck and getting shot, her car flipping over, and Brian being a cop, where the hell was Dom why wasn't he here. She called for a nurse and asked if she had seen him, the nurse smiled at her sadly and went to the nightstand and picked up the package that was sitting on top. She handed her the package and said "He asked me to give this to you when you woke up, and to tell you that he's so sorry" I looked up at her tears streaming down my face and asked when he had left. "He left about 2 hours ago sweetheart." I opened the package and saw a few stacks of hundred dollar bills and a piece of paper with a note on it, at the very bottom of the package was a silver chain with a big cross on it. I had given it to him before all these heists had started telling him that I loved him and that we would get through everything okay and that as long as he wore that necklace I would always be with him. I started to sob and my heart monitor started to go crazy as I started to gasp for air between my tears, the doctor's had to sedate me and when I woke up the next day I was discharged, taking with me the package and the little pink elephant that the nurse had told me Dom had left for me._

I snapped out of my day dream "HA, more like day nightmare" I mumbled grabbing Maria's little princess backpack on wheels that she had stuffed with some pyjamas and a spare outfit and let's not forget her little pink elephant that she had never once parted with since she was born. I slowly crossed the street with her bag on one shoulder and the sleeping angel in her carseat in my hands. I walked up the porch steps and nervously knocked on the door, I waited a few minutes and huffed in annoyance after no one opened up. I put down the car seat and walked over to the window sill and felt underneath the edge of it, the key I had stashed there for emergencies was still there I smiled in triumph and walked back to the door.

Taking in a deep breath I unlocked the door and let it swing open, I knelt down and grabbed the car seat slowly so not to wake up Maria even though I knew that she could sleep through a hurricane and probably wouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning seeing as she was exausted. I carefully stepped into the house looking around, everything looked the exact same except it was un naturally clean everything was in it's place even Vince's guitar sat in the corner, and Jesse's video games where all lined up neatly under the  
>T.V. I couldn't help but smile as I let the memories wash over me, there wasn't a layer of dust on the furniture like I had expected so I'm guessing that Mia probably still lived here. I frowned thinking back to when I had called the house looking for her and the crazy lady had picked up the phone telling me I had the wrong number. I set down the car seat and walked around the first floor slowly taking everything in,<p>

I walked back to Maria and smiled softly at her and whispered "Welcome home mija." I lifted the bag and car seat and walked up the stairs and took a right and walked to the bedroom that used to be mine before I had moved into Dom's room with him. I opened the door and gasped, it still looked the exact same with the clothes on the floor and and the posters of cars on the wall. I walked over to the bed and cleared it off making room so I could place Maria down on the bed so she could be more comfortable, after I'd tossed everything on the ground I gently placed her on the bed and continued to change her out of her clothes into her PJ's after I was done I tucked her in walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall to Dom's room or should I say our room and slowly opened the door bracing myself for what I was going to see I smiled as I looked around. Like my room everything was the same, a pair of Dom's boxers were on the floor and my old lucky jeans were hanging off the side of the bed. The sheets were rumpled as if it was just that morning we had gotten up and went about our normal routines, I walked to the bed and stretched out onto it. I closed my eyes breathing in the smell of the pillow my head was on, I knew it was crazy after all this time, but it still smelt like him. I breathed in deeply and slowly felt my self falling asleep.

I was startled awake when I heard cupboards slamming shut and I quickly hurried into my old room to check on Maria, I opened the door and found her sprawled out on the bed with her hair going everywhere I smiled and closed the door. As I walked down the stairs I braced myself for who I was going to see, I knew that it most likely would be Mia but just incase it wasn't, or she had someone with her I sent up one last prayer hoping that everything would be alright. I slowly walked towards the kitchen and the smell of food made me realize that I was hungry, Mia was standing at the sink her dark hair that reminded me of Maria, longer then I remembered it was almost down to her waist. She was humming softly to herself as she was cutting up veggies and putting them onto skewers getting ready for what I most definitley knew was an in famous Toretto barbeque.

I cleared my throat softly and she froze, "how you living girl?" I asked in an even softer voice, she gasped and whipped around to face me she had tears streaming down her face as she said "oh my god, LETTY!" and she flung herself onto me I struggled to keep my balance as started hugging me to the point where I could barely breathe. "Jesus Mia, I can't breathe" I croaked out and she imiediatley loosened her grip muttering an apology.

"Letty your back, oh my god I can't believe it finally! I was so worried when I didn't hear from you, I didn't know what happened to you or to anyone." My face paled at her statement, "what do you mean to anyone?" I said meekly, surely she must have talked to Dom or Vince or Jesse. "Well after you, Leon, and Dom left I was here taking care of the house and garage and store. I visited Vince and Jesse often and then when they were both starting to do better I went to go visit them one day, and they were gone. I asked a nurse about them but she looked away and mumbled we don't have any patients by that name, even though I visited everyday and I KNEW she was the one taking care of them." Mia was crying again and I was holding her trying to fight back my own tears. I looked up to her and whispered "you know what today is right?" she nodded her head and replied softly "the statue is up, your all supposed to be able to come home today." She looked up at me for a second confused "Where were you when I came home? When did you get here? How did you get in?" she questioned quickly. "Wow Mi slow down, I got here a couple of hours ago, and I used my emergency key. When did you get home?" "I got home about a half hour ago." She looked up at me, "where do you think they are? You think their okay? Who do you think is coming home next?" I glared at her jokingly about to tell her to shut up when we heard the door open.

We both looked at each other and I motioned towards the kitchen and she nodded her head in understanding, I got up quietly and made my way into the kitchen I wanted to know who it was before I'm just confronted with them. What if it 's Dom?

I heard two voices slowly come closer and I heard Mia yell "Oh my god! Jesse, Vince!" I smiled to myself and breathed a sigh of relief at knowing they were both okay. After Mia had hugged them both and brought them into the living room she cleared her throat loudly and I knew it was my que to go in.

I was terrified of seeing them, I know I looked different and I know Vince and Jesse will notice. With Mia I didn't mind so much because she was just an accepting person, but I knew Vince especially would make a comment. I'd changed from the bad ass, sexy young girl to a MOM. Don't get me wrong I'm a pretty bad ass mom, but still. My hair was longer, about halfway down my back, my sense of style was more casual/ comfy then sexy. And I'd started to wear some make-up even. I'd grown up and a part of me was insecure, I didn't want them to think diffrently of me. I quickly darted forward as I heard Mia clear her throat a little louder, and Vince asking her if she wanted a glass of water for her throat.

I walked into the living room chuckling "Same old coyote clueless as ever." I laughed at the shcked look on Vince's face and the look of pure excitment on Jesse's, Jesse ran up to me and scooped me up in his arms a twirled me around laughing. "damn Let you look good." I ruffled his hair as he put me down and I gave him a hug "I missed you kiddo."

Vince was still standing their staring at me so I walked up to him and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He snapped out of his day dream and quickly grabbed me into a bear hug mumbling "God I missed you" Into my hair I started to cry "I'm so sorry Vince, I should have been there for you" I pulled away and looked at Jesse "You too Jess, Ishould have stayed and stuck by your sides instead of leaving you." "Lett it's okay we don't blame you, in fact were happy you left at least we knew you were safe." Said Vince and Jesse nodded in agreement, all of a sudden Vince looked at me and said "wait a minute, where's Dom?"

I looked away as the tears filled my eyes, I was hoping they would know something. "I don't know" I whispered softly. Vince grabbed my arm "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you were going to be together?" he said confused. Jesse and Mia shared a look of confusion as well, I was about to answer him when there was a sound at the top of the stairs. I looked up and smiled through my tears, "Mommy why are you crying?" asked Maria as she slowly started to make her way down the stairs never letting go of her pink elephant.

She looked so much like Mia and Dom, she had the dark Toretto eyes and dark almost black hair. Mia gasped as she saw the little girl climb down the stairs, and towards me. She started crying softly and Maria looked towards her blushing all of a sudden as if just realizing that there was other people in the room, her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Hey!" she yelled and I scolded her for being rude "Maria Jessica Toretto, you do NOT say HEY to people that's rude now say sorry." "Sorry Aunt Mia" mumbled Maria as she came closer to us. She was smiling two seconds later though "Mommy, that's Aunt Mia, and Uncle Vince and Uncle Jesse" she said pointing to each one of them as she said their name, really proud of herself for remembering.

I wiped away my tears as I started to laugh, "yes sweetie these are your uncles and your aunt, now be polite and introduce yourself properly." She grinned that same grin Dom gave me that made me fall in love with him, "Hi, my name is Maria Jessica Toretto, and it's very nice to meet you." I knew from that moment that she had every single one of them wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Mia smiled and walked up to her scooping her up in her arms "Hi cupcake I'm your aunt Mia, I like your elephant where did you get it from?" she asked her. "My daddy gave it to my mommy before I was born to make her feel better when she was sick, I've never met my daddy but my mommy says that he loves me lots and lots and that one day I'll get to meet him. Have you met my daddy aunt Mia?" Mia just looked at her stunned with tears in her eyes not knowing what to say.

I was about to take Maria from her arms when Vince went up to her and grabbed her out of Mia's arms "Hi princess I'm your uncle Vince, your dad's best friend and I can tell you that your mommy is absolutley right! Your daddy loves you so much and when you finally get to meet him he'll tell you himself" I smiled at Vince from behind Maria and mouthed a grateful thank you.

Maria quickly turned her head and looked at Jesse, "Your my uncle Jesse right?" Jesse smiled and nodded at her. She broke out into a huge smile "My mommy named me after you, she says that your a mad scientist and that you love cars and that hopefully I'm just like you when I grow up." Jesse looked at me with tears in his eyes and scooped up Maria in his arms as she squeeled loudly. "Well I am HONORED that such a beautiful litle girl was named after me, what do you say princess you wanna go play some racing games?" Maria laughed "My mommy says I'm the best at racing games." Jesse laughed "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" with that the two of them plopped down onto the couch and began a racing competition. "Poor Jess he doesn't stand a chance, she's just as compeitive as her father." I said and looked over at Vince and Mia who were both looking at me with pity in their eyes.

My eyes started to water slowly as it hit me that not only had Dom abandoned me but he had abandoned Mia, Jesse and Vince too. A part of me wished that he was at least with Leon and that they had a fantastic excuse as to why they had left me behind, in my heart though I knew that that wasn't the case.

I sat down on the love seat next to the couch as Vince put his arm around me and mumbled soothing words into my ear. Mia walked back into the kitchen to give us some privacy and to check on her forgotten dinner, I sat there with Vince's arm around me watching Maria and Jesse duke it out on the Ps2. I felt my eyes slowly starting to shut and sleep start to over take me when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I snapped staright back up and Vince tensed up beside me, Jesse paused the game and I shot him a desperate look, he picked up Maria and told her he wanted to show her his room and took her downstairs and into the basement. Mia came out of the kitchen with that nervous look on her face again and walked over to the door and opened it.

**A/N - Hehe cliff hanger! Review Review Review!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Sorry for the long wait, can you believe I got stuck on this chapter? My thoughts were getting ahead of me, I had so much to write and my mind was all over the place.**

**Hope you like it though please leave a review!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise**

Mia opened the front door and standing there looking as scruffy as ever with ripped jeans and a green sweater holding a duffel bag over his shoulder stood Leon. Mia let out a screech and threw herself at him much like she had thrown herself at me earlier. "Leon oh my god I'm so glad that your okay." Mia cried.

Leon was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he looked past Mia while he was hugging her and he saw Vince his smile grew a little, then he frowned I knew he couldn't see me because Vince was sitting in front of me and blocking me from view. I stood up so he could see me and by then Mia had let him go he blew out a sigh of relief before he came up to me and pulled me into a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry Lett, I had to go I couldn't stay and put you in jeopardy." I looked up at him and whispered "where is he?" Leon looked down at me confused, "what do you mean?" He asked. "Dom? He was supposed to stay with you…" he trailed off looking at my sad face. "HE LEFT YOU THERE?" Leon roared as he took a giant step back. "He told ME to leave so that it wouldn't make things hard and that he would stay with you till you got out of the hospital, and then you guys would go to your safe house together." Leon looked outraged as he was spilling out his story and then he suddenly stopped and looked past us all to the door of the basement.

I turned around and saw Jesse standing there with a scared Maria hugging his legs from behind. She looked up at me and I smiled at her "Mommy, why is Uncle Leon yelling?" Leon looked from Maria to me then back to Maria. "Mommy? Uncle Leon? Letty is that?" I nodded at him "Honey why don't you tell Uncle Leon your name" I encouraged Maria. She looked up at him shyly "My name is Maria Jessica Toretto" Leon's eyes bulged out "but how? She...how old are you sweetie?" Maria smiled really big showing off her two missing front teeth "Two and a half almost three" She said sweetly. Leon picked up Maria and put her on his lap giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hi cutie pie" Maria smiled and I could tell she was gonna have so much milking them all for what their worth.

Mia let us know half an hour later that dinner was ready, so we all went and sat down and had dinner just like old times. After dinner Maria passed out again so I went up stairs and put her in my old room, as I walked back down the stairs I over heard the rest of them talking and I knew from their hushed voices I knew they were talking about me.

I stood near the top of the stairs and listened to Leon talk, "I can't believe he just left her there, he told me he would stay with her I just can't believe that Dom would leave Letty, I thought he loved her." "Of course he loves her" snapped Mia "You know Dom god knows what went through his head and he probably convinced himself she was better off without him, honestly my brother is such an idiot sometimes." Vince shrugged "Either way when he gets back and sees that little girl he's gonna feel like shit, I haven't decided if that will be enough punishment for me or if I'm still going to wanna kick his ass back to last week" Jesse just seemed to be zoned out and focused on his video game but I knew better he was paying close attention to everything everyone was saying and would speak when the moment came.

I came down the rest of the stairs making sure to make my footsteps a little louder so that they would stop their conversation. As much as I love Dom it hurt to think of him never coming back for me, it still physically made me sick thinking about it. I knew though that he would be home soon, I mean this was his plan after all, he orchestrated the entire plan  
>B he HAS to come home.<p>

I shook my head and sat down next on the couch next to Mia, "Soo where have you guys been?, I mean we all know that Letty and Maria were in Mexico and I was stuck here in L.A but where were you guys?" she looked expectantly at Vince, Jesse, and Leon. Vince smiled nervously and said "ahh yeah about that I've been meaning to tell you guys something," he looked down at his watch and cursed about a second later the doorbell rang. Before anyone else could get up he jumped up and ran to the door. We all stared at him as if he was losing his mind until he said "I have to introduce you guys to someone." He opened the door and quickly stood in front of the person at the door mumbling something quietly to them. He stepped aside and their standing behind next to him was a gorgeous blonde woman, she was smiling at us shyly and gave us a little wave and said "hey."

I didn't know about the rest of them but I was shocked, I couldn't even believe what I was hearing Ol' Coyote had settled down and found himself an honest to god decent girl. As shocked as I was I was proud of him, he deserved it after all we had been through we all deserved some happiness. Vince introduced her as Kara and she was amazing, she was so sweet and shy and the COMPLETE opposite of Vince but somehow they were perfect for each other. They had met 6 months after Vince had reached Panama, they dated for a year and then he had told her all about his life and why he had been living in Panama. She had told him that she didn't care about his past and that if anything she was glad it had happened because she had met him, he proposed a week later and they've been engaged ever since. They hadn't gotten married yet because Vince wanted to make sure that his whole family was there, Mia and I had tears in our eyes when he said that last part and we both got up to hug him and Kara. Of course in true Mia fashion she had already started talking to Kara about wedding plans and where they would have it and what kind of flowers they would be have.

I laughed as I watched Mia get absorbed in wedding plans; I looked over at Leon and Jess "So you guys have any girlfriends, fiancés or wives I should know about?" Leon looked at me and smirked "Letty, Letty, Letty don't you know that I will forever and always be a bachelor why would I ever give that up?" Vince smacked him over the head and said "Because life doesn't mean anything unless you have someone to share it with idiot." "AWW" Mia smiled, she was glad that Vince had finally found someone to reciprocate his feeling she always knew that Vince would make a great boyfriend but she knew it wouldn't ever be to her. Jesse looked up all of a sudden "Umm I got married" he muttered sheepishly, we all turned open mouthed and stared at him in shock. When Jesse started laughing we all broke out of our shocked state and Mia yelled "WHAT?" Jesse started laughing even harder and I have to say as much as I love Jesse I really wanted to smack him right now. He was gasping for breath now he was laughing so hard "I'm…jus…just…kidding" At that point I actually got up and hit him across the back of his head, "Oww" he howled in pain. "That is NOT funny Jesse" I scolded him, I loved Jesse and I had always taken it upon myself to watch out for him, he was like my first child even though he wasn't that much younger then me. He looked up sheepishly and muttered an apology.

Leon smirked "Look at you Letty being all maternal and shit, who would have ever thought Leticia Ortiz would be all motherly." I smirked back at him "Oh you didn't know? Its Leticia Toretto now" I smiled sweetly and started to walk into the kitchen but was stopped immediately by Mia's hand on my arm "What the hell, since when?" asked Mia I looked up at them it finally occurring to me that I had never asked any of them about the bank transfer. My smile faded and I looked at them all "Did any of you happen to get a phone call from a bank before you came back?" everyone nodded at me it suddenly dawned on me that when I had asked the bank manager how many transfers had gone through he had said their was only one that hadn't been processed, tears came to my sprung up in my eyes as all these thought came to mind, it was Dom who hadn't gotten his transfer, this was his plan if anything he would follow his own plan. The only way he wouldn't is if he couldn't which either meant he was in jail somewhere or dead.

Mia jumped up quickly and wrapped her arms around me "He's not dead Letty he's just being stupid, you know Dom" I hadn't realized that I had vocalized my thoughts until now. Kara had tears in her eyes and Vince was rubbing her back trying to comfort her, I could tell though that the thought had crossed his mind as well, I looked around at all their faces and realized that I was the last one to have thought of this.

Mia took me upstairs and laid me down in bed next to Maria I was grateful that she hadn't put me in me and Dom's old room. I lay awake for hours just listening to everyone talk downstairs; I was awake even when I heard them all retreat to their rooms and go to sleep, I was still awake an hour later when I heard the front door open softly and two pairs of feet walk towards the back of the house and settle down in the kitchen. I got up slowly curiosity getting the best of me and I slowly tip toed down the stairs and into the hallway, I stopped for a moment and it occurred to me that all I was wearing was a pair of tight dance shorts and one of Dominic's old DT automotives shirts that I had taken from our old bedroom. I shrugged and thought that if this person was coming at this odd hour they probably shouldn't be expecting everyone to be dressed to the nines.

I slowly peeked in from the doorway and gasped at what I saw, there standing or should I say sitting since Mia was on the counter almost having SEX, were Mia and Brian. I am in NOWAY a prude and I have been caught in my fair share of risqué positions, I was just shocked that it was Mia and BRIAN. I mean seriously you would think the girl who had gone to college would be smart enough to know NOT to bring him into this house when Vince could come around at anytime.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them wrench themselves apart with a guilty look in their eyes. "You guys are seriously messed up for doing that in this house; do you have a death wish or something Spilner?" He had the audacity to look a little sheepish, "Umm it's actually O'Connor" I looked at him and smirked "I know" I said simply "I just wanted to make you nervous" Mia groaned 'Leeettyyyyy" she whined "Just because Dom's not here it doesn't mean you have to make him feel bad, or threaten him or anything" I just stared at her amused at her rant "I wasn't going to threaten him or make him feel bad Mia, if anything I was going to say thank you." Mia stared at me with her mouth open "Close the barn door so the flies don't get in Mia." Brian laughed at her and pulled her in for a hug while she glared at me, "seriously though you have to tell the boy's, your lucky it was me and not Vince he's the only one that you should have a problem with, but even then I think his only problem is being confused about whether he should punch you and then thank you or thank you and then punch you. Well I'll leave you two to figure out your next move," I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked out "goodnight" I called over my shoulder.

I woke up the next morning to tiny little feet jumping all over me, and giggling. "Maria Jessica Toretto do you want the tickle monster to come get you?" I heard her little tiny gasp and I opened one eye to peak out at her she shook her head slowly and started to quickly get off the bed knowing what would happen next I let her get down the stairs before I let out a loud cackle and screamed "I'm coming to get youu" I heard her giggling and screaming as she ran around trying to find a place to hide. I slowly crept into the kitchen and saw her little feet sticking out from under the table, "hmm I wonder where she is" I said out loud. Everyone was sitting around the table and Mia was putting breakfast on it, I heard her giggling and everyone smiled "oh maybe she's in the cupboard" I yanked open the cupboard door and sighed out loud in disappointment "hmm well maybe she's under the table" "NOOO" she screamed giggling as I grabbed her feet and pulled her out from under the table "Uncle Jessee heeelllpppp" she screamed. "Muahahahahhaa I gotchya noww you little monkey"

She started laughing again and I put her down gently onto Jesse's lap, "Why don't you say good morning monkey while I grab you a glass of milk." She looked around at everyone and saw Kara "Hi" she said "Who are you?" I was about to remind her of her manners when Kara smiled and said "I'm your uncle Vince's fiancé" "Ohhh" she said in understanding "was that?" she asked again. Kara laughed and said "that means were going to get married" Maria looked up at her and gave her a big smile "Does that mean I get another auntie mommy?" I looked down at her as Vince mumbled "smart kid." "Yes princess that means you get another auntie"

The doorbell rang and Mia looked at all the boy's "Boy's you better be on your best behaviour, I mean it Vince." I looked around confused and Vince shrugged "she said someone was coming over for breakfast." I nodded in understanding and picked up Maria and placed her in Vince's lap, Vince looked up at me confused and I just smiled at him and went to place my hand on Leon's shoulder. I heard the footsteps come closer and Mia re appeared in the doorway with someone standing behind her, she walked in and there stood Brian. "What the hell Mia, what's Spilner doing here?" he roared, but Mia held her ground Vince he just wants to talk to you. "No, no way am I talking to him…" he was about to keep talking when Maria suddenly put her hands on his face "Uncle Vinnie, momma always says to give people a chance to expain" she said nodding her head. Kara laughed and picked her up from Vince's lap "Your mom is a very smart lady princess, and that is EXACTLY what Uncle Vinnie is going to do let him EXPLAIN." Vince was about to argue when Kara gave him a sharp look, in that moment I realized that this woman wasn't as sweet and innocent as she came off to be, she was definitely a fighter. "Fine" grumbled Vince "but were talking outside ALONE."

They came back in a half hour later both smiling but Brian had a bruised eye, I laughed at him loudly and handed him an ice pack as Mia was fussing over it. I looked around at my family all sitting around and laughing and smiled; even though a part of me was missing I couldn't help but feel relieved that I had at least gotten back the rest of my family. I promised myself though that starting tomorrow I was going to try my hardest to figure out where Dom was, I didn't care how long it took I wouldn't stop until I found him Maria deserved to have a father and Dom was going to be one to her even if I had to kill myself doing it.

All that though could wait till tomorrow, today I was just going to enjoy being with the family I had around me.


	4. I Could Hold You For a Million Years

**Your amazing response to my last chapter inspired me to write this chapter all tonight :$ i hope you like it this is where I started to get a bit more creative with the plot line!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet love, So Pure**

**Chapter 4: I Could Hold You For a Million Years**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

I woke up with a headache and my eyes feeling like they haven't been opened in days, it hit me like a ton of bricks, the reason why I felt like shit. After we first came back home I had started to retrace Dominic's steps after he left my hospital room to try and figure out where he was now. I never got passed figuring out what time he had left Mexico, I woke up everyday my routine the same; help Mia with breakfast, figure out who was watching Maria for the day, start looking for Dom, have lunch with Maria, get back to looking for Dom.

About a week ago I stopped looking, hell I even stopped getting out of bed in the morning. I'd done the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do after Maria was born and that was to let Dominic Toretto ruin mine and Maria's lives with his disappearing act, I let it get to me to the point where I couldn't pull myself out of it. I had let down not only myself but Maria as well, something I had vowed to never do unless I could help it.

I heard noises outside my door and knew it was Mia debating whether or not she should come in, "come in Mia" I called she was pissing me off just standing out there. Mia came in holding Maria in her arms who in turn was holding a cupcake with an unlit candle in it, "happy birfday mama" screamed Maria as she ran over to me holding the cupcake she sat on my chest as she began to sing her own version of the happy birthday song because she couldn't remember the real one. I looked up at Mia surprised "it's my birthday?" I mumbled, Mia looked at me with a determined expression on her face "yes it is and we are having a barbeque so you better get up and get ready and be downstairs in 45 minutes, oh and take a shower you smell." Maria giggled and said "yeah momma you shmell."

I smiled for the first time in a long time, grabbed her and tickled her "oh I smell do I? Well what do you have to say now miss smarty pants?" all you could here was Maria screaming and giggling "lemme go momma I gots a seecwet job to does" "ooo I wanna know what it is" I asked, "momma I can't tell you," she said outraged "then its not a seecwet DUH!" Oh man I already knew she had been spending way to much time with the guys but this just proved it. "Damn I gotta get my shit together" I mumbled.

Momma what's shist?" I looked at Maria horrified and said "nothing baby it's nothing."

I walked downstairs 45 minutes later to the smell of barbequing chicken and the sound of loud music and laughter; I stepped out onto the patio and couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Leon and Jesse were playing monkey in the middle with Maria; she was in the middle running back and forth giggling all the while trying to catch the ball. Vince was manning the grill and watching the game cheering Maria on, Mia and Kara were setting up the table.

Maria looked up and saw me and ran to me the game forgotten, "Mommyy" she called. I bent down so that I could scoop her up into my arms, and hugged her tight. Everyone looked over at us and smiled Kara quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of the two of us, "mommy, mommy guess whatt? Auntie Mia said I could have a princess room." I looked up at Mia and she shrugged at me "Yeah well I figured she could have her own room since Kara and Vince have their own place now, and Jesse and Leon have theirs, I would move into the basement with Brian and Maria could have her own room upstairs next to you. She came up with the princess theme all on her own."

I smiled down at Maria who was giving me the puppy dog eyes she got from her father, the ones I could never say no to. "Well" I said pretending to think about it "I guess four year olds are big kids, and they should probably have their own rooms" "YAYYYYY" screamed Maria "Uncwlee Jesse, Uncle Jessssee that means you can build my pwincess bed now!" Jesse looked up just in time to catch her as she flung herself into his arms, "yayy" he called "I've always wanted to make a princess bed" We all laughed at him as he tried to listen to Maria's little princess bed idea's.

Leon walked over to me pulling me into a hug "happy birthday girl" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and moved aside so Vince could come give me a hug. Vince pulled me into him softly "you had me scared their for awhile kiddo" I smiled up at him, not a lot of people knew this but Vince has always been like a big brother to me whenever Dom and I would get into a fight I would always run to Vince and crawl into bed with him knowing that he would make me feel better. "I'm sorry" I mumbled into his chest "I didn't mean to" he looked down at me "I know…please let it go" he asked softly "It's not good for you and it's not good for Maria, its killing you baby girl I can tell." Tears came down my face and he wiped them away gently. "Okay" I whispered knowing he was right.

I had to do it if not for me then for Maria and the team they deserved to be able to move on without feeling guilty.

We all sat down to eat lunch; once we were done and the dishes had been cleared I looked up guiltily at Vince and Kara "you guys finally agreed on a house?" Vince looked at Kara and smiled, he looked back at me "Yeah you wanna go see it?" I smiled at them and agreed quickly excited to see their new home. Everyone got up and were being suspiciously quiet, I looked around confused as we walked passed all the cars in the driveway and went across the street and turned the corner I started to smile and then I was full out beaming as they stopped at the house next to the one on the corner. Vince turned to look at me "Well, this is us" I jumped up an down in excitement and punched him in the arm "heyy" he exclaimed rubbing the spot where I had hit him "You moved down the street from me?" I laughed. Kara giggled "he's secretly a big softy" "babbee" whined Vince you cant say stuff like that.

We all laughed and went in to explore the house, everyone had known where the house was they had just never gotten a chance to go inside and check it out. The house had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, and a basement apartment, it was beautiful. Everyone congratulated Vince and Kara and then we all trekked back over to the fort to have cake, and to open presents.

The next week was going to be full of packing and moving things around, and of course setting up Maria's princess room. We had decided that we would do one house at a time; first we would do Vince and Kara's house since they had already picked out their furniture and it was all set up and ready to go. It took a day and a half to move all of Vince and Kara's stuff into their new house and to help them un-pack the basics, of course Mia and I cooked them a weeks worth of dinners and froze them so that they wouldn't worry about cooking while they were un packing all their stuff.

After Vince and Kara's house was settled we moved onto Leon and Jesse's bachelor pad as they like to call it, at first they didn't want to furnish it or anything and insisted that they were men and it would be like camping. Mia put her foot down though and made them go to Ikea and pick out beds and a T.V stand and the bare necessities, turns out they were grateful in the end because they hadn't realized that they would need half the stuff she had forced them to buy because they had all that stuff at the fort. It only really took a couple of hours to move their stuff in after their furniture had been set up because they were only moving into an apartment.

Last but not least was finally my house it sounds so weird calling it that, it had always been Dom's house. After everyone had moved their stuff out Mia cleaned out the basement and turned it into her and Brian's little mini apartment, and then her and Brian moved their stuff down.

Jesse true to his word had built Maria the most amazing furniture ever, he wouldn't let anyone see it till it was done though, so the day it was ready to be unveiled she was bouncing off the walls. When Jesse finally let us into the room I gasped it was so beautiful the walls were painted and light pink with a darker pink bordering the top and the bottom on one wall was a mural of a castle, and on the other wall was her bed which was actually Barbie's pink convertible but life size with pink princess covers. And on each side of the bed was a tower and they connected over top the bed which created a platform where she could play and it had a little fence to make sure she couldn't fall down, and hanging from the bottom of the fence flowing to the ground was one of those see through mesh white curtains that you could hook onto little hooks that had been installed into the towers. Under the windows he had also put a big pink toy box already overflowing with toys.

Maria stood there for a full minute with her eyes wide not saying anything, Jesse stood nervously waiting for her reaction and almost jumped when she screamed "I'M A PWINCESS!" and ran around the room looking at everything and finally spotting the toy box with new toy's. She was about to run to it and play with the toys when she suddenly spun around and ran to Jesse screaming "TANK YOU UNCWLE JESSE!" as she ran back to the toy box I walked over to Jesse and gave him a huge hug, "thank you so much Jess you didn't have to do all this" he hugged me back and said "it was the least I could do for my niece" My heart swelled with pride and I gave another hug before I pulled back a bit, "why is their a car bed?" I asked he smirked at me "Seriously Lett you think that you and Dom had a kid and she wouldn't love cars? Who are you kidding?" I laughed and looked back at Maria "I had no idea she like cars that much," Jesse nodded. Vince came up to us having over heard our conversation "She already asked me if I could buy that car for her when she learns how to drive" I shook my head as I laughed, my smile faded a bit as I realized that the reason they knew all this stuff was because I had sort of neglected her in the past 6 months, I swore to myself then that I would never let that happen again.

After the excitement of the day had settled down, I tucked Maria into her bed and turned on her night light. I slowly closed the door a bit and traced the letters of her name that Jesse had painted onto the door I slowly backed away from the room; I sighed and turned around to walk to my room. I froze outside the door, after Jesse had converted my old room into Maria's room I had no choice but to move into me and Dom's old room, I slowly opened the door and looked around it still looked the same. I couldn't bare to have all Dom's stuff around me all the time so I slowly started to pack all his stuff and all the stuff that reminded me of us into boxes left over from everyone else's moves, until I had everything packed away except for a picture that was taken right before the last heist. It was a picture of Dom sitting on the table outside with me in his lap, we had been laughing and Mia had taken the picture while we weren't looking I had my head back and I was laughing at something he had said and he was just staring at me with a small smile on his face. I couldn't bear to pack up the picture so I just placed on my bedside table; I moved all the boxes into Mia's old room and shut the door.

I walked back to my room and shut the door, laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling willing the tears not to fall. I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

I woke up slowly to the smell of pancakes in the air, I smiled slowly as I heard Maria talking loudly to Mia about Princess's and costumes, starting in September Maria had started to go to pre school and had made fast friends with everyone there. Since it was her birthday in a week and her birthday was on Halloween she had decided she wanted to have a costume party for her birthday and she had invited all her classmates and teachers to her party and even her neighborhood friends as well. Ever since she had decided she was going to have a big party her and Mia had been glued to the hip planning every detail of the party, you could have sworn she was Mia's daughter. Except for the fact that since we had re opened the garage a month ago she would spend her afternoons their with me soaking up all the information about cars that her 3 almost 4 year old mind could.

I walked downstairs and saw everybody seated at the table; even though half of them had moved out we would all still get together every Saturday and Sunday morning and have breakfast together. "Morning mommy" exclaimed Maria from her spot in between Vince and Jesse "more like good afternoon sleepy head" said Leon, I stuck my tongue out at him while Maria wasn't looking. "Oh real mature Lett" he said laughing as he pulled me down onto his lap since Maria was sitting in my chair instead of her high chair, she was going through her "I'm a big girl, and big girls don't sit on baby chairs" phase. I grabbed piece of bacon of Leon's plate "Heyy "he cried slapping my hand away "My food" he mumbled. "Uncwle Leon Ms. Kara says that sharing is caring" scolded Maria as everyone laughed at the ashamed look on Leon's face. After Kara had gotten a job at the pre school where Maria attended she had started calling Kara Mrs. Kara not realizing that she didn't have to call her that at home.

I started to help Mia and Kara clear up the dishes when my phone started to ring, I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the caller I.D to see who it was, once I saw who it was I dropped the plate onto the table and frowned at the phone. Everyone looked at me and Vince said "you okay Lett?" I motioned to them one minute as I answered the call, I slowly started to walk into the living room and barely registered someone following me stopping me in the doorway.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello Mrs. Toretto?"

"Yes Miguel it's me"

I had gotten to be quite familiar with the bank manager in Mexico over the 6 months I had spent looking for Dom as I had called him once a week to see if the final transfer had been made yet.

"Well Mrs. Toretto since you have not called in awhile to check up, I though I would give you a call myself…"

My breath caught in my throat, as I waited for him to keep going.

"It seems the final transfer was made this morning followed quickly by a 650 dollar purchase."

"A purchase of what exactly?"

"…a plane ticket…"

"To where?"

"Los Angeles"

I hung up the phone as Vince started to shake me "Letty who was that? What's going on are you okay?"

I looked up at him and took in a deep breath, "Dom's coming" I barely heard Mia gasp "When" she asked.

"Now" I said.

**A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Lost &  Found

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been really busy with work and I haven't had the time to do anything with this story. Hope you like it!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 5: Lost & Found**

I was shaking so much that Vince had to pick me up and sit me down on the couch, "Oh my god, what am I going to do? What the hell am I gonna say? what do you say to the man that promised you the world and then went on to rip your heart out." I spat out. Vince just sat next to me holding me the tears didn't come like I thought they would, I just sat there numb.

I barely registered the guys standing around me talking about what was going to happen when he got home, Maria ran up to me and climbed into my lap "are you gowna be sad agains momma?" her voice sounded so sad that it nearly broke my heart, I always knew that my depression had affected Maria but I had never known how much till now. I pulled her close to me and said "of course not baby, that's never going to happen again." She smiled at me and then asked "Who's Dowm?"

M eyes widened for a second and I thought for a second that I was gonna lose it, I had totally forgotten about Maria, well I hadn't actually forgotten about her but I had forgotten what Dom coming back could do to her. Everyone was looking at me now as if wondering the answer to that same question; I looked down at Maria and figured I might as well just tell her the truth. "Sweet heart Dom is your daddy" I held my breath waiting for her reaction, I didn't have to wait long she smiled widely and clapped her hands in excitement "YAYYY" she screamed "Daddy's comwing home, Auntiee Miaa daddy's coming" I looked up at Mia and saw the tears streaming down her face, I sighed softly and put Maria down gently I walked over to Mia and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay to be happy he's coming home Mi I won't be mad I promise, he's your brother it's okay to still love him."

"I just…I'm so mad at him for leaving but I'm so happy he's coming back, I just don't want to lose him again" she sobbed into my shoulder as I looked at Jesse and then pointedly at Maria who was looking ready to cry herself, she hated it when people around her were upset. He quickly picked her up "hey guy's how about we take the princess to the park for a bit" she quickly smiled at him and squealed in delight when Leon grabbed her from Jesse and raced out the door. Kara slipped into the kitchen mumbling something about cleaning up the kitchen.

I gently sat Mia down on the couch and held her until she was all cried out; I looked down at her and let a few tears of my own fall. I was so confused at how or what to feel, anything short of him having amnesia would not be a good enough excuse as to why he left me, and something in my gut told me that when Dom showed up he would bring nothing but heartache my way.

Two day's later and I was ready to rip my hair out of my head, Dom still hadn't arrived and I was beginning to think that I was an idiot. Just because he bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles it doesn't mean that he was coming home, I mean he's always known where we were if he wanted to see us he would have done it a long time ago. I was currently counting all the loot bags and decorations making sure we had enough for Maria's big party, after I made sure we had everything I made sure to lock them away in the closet so Maria wouldn't get her hands on them that girl would tear through those loot bags the first chance she got.

I chuckled thinking back to the day that Mia and I had made the mistake of letting the boy's and Maria go decoration shopping for her birthday, they had come back to the house with Maria leading the way wearing a brand new princess tiara and holding her little wand in her hand pointing to the living room with it "That way guyws" and following her command Leon, Jesse, Vince, and Brian marched into the house loaded down with bags from Party Packagers, it looked like they had bought the whole damn store. After Mia and I had yelled at them for 15 minutes about how they had to learn to say no to Maria, and that they were grown men and they couldn't just go around buying everything they saw, we had gone through their purchases and actually liked what they saw. The boy's had even bought their costumes for the party; Jesse was going to be a skeleton, Leon was going to be a Lion, Brian was going to be a cop we all laughed when he pulled out his costume, and Vince was going to be the Superman to Kara's Superwoman. Mia and I had already bought our costumes as well, Mia was being Jasmine form Aladdin and I was being a Queen after Maria had given me puppy dog eyes for a whole 2 days begging me to do it. "Momma I can't be a pwincess if your not gowwna be the queen" she whined so I had finally just given in to her pleading.

I was startled out of my daydreaming when my cell phone rang I looked at the call display and saw that it was Jesse, "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Let can you come give me a ride home, I caught a ride with Vince today but he had to go pick up Kara and I totally forgot until now" he said sheepishly, I couldn't help but laugh "Sure kiddo I'll be right there gimme 5 minutes" I said already getting up to put my shoes on. I quickly grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out of the house making sure to lock the door behind me. Exactly 5 minutes later I pulled up to the garage and honked the horn waiting for Jesse to emerge from inside, he ran out and got into the car. "Thanks Let" he said leaning over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, "No problem, just take your car to work next time genius" I dodged his fist as I laughed "Oh, by the way Mia called me and said that Brian will be picking up Maria today, something about wanting to bond with her." I nodded my head and smiled the guys were always doing that taking Maria out and "bonding" it was secretly their way of spoiling her rotten, she would always come back with a sugar high and I was left to deal with her.

We got back to the house pretty fast as I parked my car in the driveway I noticed something off about the house and I quickly noticed what it was, there were groceries lying outside the door, I got out of the car and walked quickly up the stairs Jesse right behind me. I saw my phone on the table flashing red, I picked it up and noticed I had 10 missed calls from Mia I ran through the house screaming "Mia, Mia where the hell are you?" I stormed into the kitchen and froze my phone slipping out of my hands and crashing to the floor.

There standing leaning against the counter was Dom looking as good as ever in a pair of light jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a white T-shirt that hugged his arms making me tingle at the thought of them being wrapped around me. I was pulled out of my staring contest when I heard Jesse's voice "Who's a kid is sleeping on the coach?" I saw Mia flinch out of the corner of my eye and I looked at her confused before realization finally dawned on me. My eyes snapped to Dom's and he had a grim look on his face as if he didn't want me knowing, he started to come towards me his arm reaching out to me "Letty I'm…" I held my hand up and took a step back bumping into Jesse who still hadn't said anything, "Don't, don't touch me"

I quickly picked up my cell phone off the floor and ran out of the house getting into my car and peeling away from the house. I quickly dialed Brian's number and asked him where he was, he said the park near the house I quickly drove to the park and picked up Maria, Brian stared at me questioningly and I just shook my head as if to say not now. I quickly strapped Maria into her car seat and took off; I didn't know where I was going I just drove around with Maria finally falling asleep after 2 hours of chattering about her day with Uncwle Brian. My mind was running a mile a minute; he had a kid I thought barely registering that I had finally stopped crying, after 2 hours I didn't have anymore water to cry so I just sobbed. He had a kid with someone else and decided to stay with her instead of coming back to me, and being with me and our kid. Somewhere in the back of my head it registered that he didn't know he had a kid, but I didn't care I hadn't been enough. I could look past the hoe's he had cheated on me with in the past because he had always come home to me, but this time he hadn't he had stayed and that broke my heart, no it shattered it into a million pieces.

Every situation I had gone through in my head about why he had left had never included him loving someone else; I guess I had always just thought he loved me even though he hadn't said it a lot, looking back now I don't even know why I thought he loved me. Just because he came back it didn't mean he was coming home to me, it just meant he was coming home and I just happened to be there. I always just happened to be there whenever he needed me, and when I needed him he wasn't there.

I finally pulled into a hotel and quickly got out of the car grabbing Maria's car seat with me, I walked up to the counter and asked for a room, the lady saw my face and looked at me with pity. "10th floor dear, room 1021" I quickly thanked her and walked over to the elevator the ride up took forever I was so exhausted, I just wanted to lay down and pass out. I quickly found the room and set Maria down onto the bed and crawled in beside her, I checked my phone and noticed I had 46 missed calls from Jesse, Vince, Leon, Mia, Brian and Kara. I sent a quick text to Vince, "V not coming home tonight don't worry were fine, don't tell him about Maria. Call you tomorrow."

My phone vibrated a second later and Vince's reply came on screen, "Leon's going crazy wants' to know where you are?" I sighed and knew the only one that wouldn't be satisfied with me just saying I wasn't coming home would me Leon. "Palace, 1021" I texted back. 10 minutes later I heard a soft knock at the door, I walked to the door and opened it only to be pulled into Leon's arms I slowly started to cry again he held me till my tears subsided and carried me to bed. He put me down and then slowly crawled into bed on the other side of Maria putting his arm around her and me pulling us close, he dropped a kiss on her head and whispered an "I love you" that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up the next morning with my head hurting me and empty bed, I was staring at the ceiling when Leon walked in carrying Maria on his shoulders and food and coffee in his hands. I couldn't help but smile at Maria who was yanking Leon's hair demanding to be put down on the bed so she could come see me, Leon put her down on the bed and she ran up to me "Mommy, mommy Uncwle Leo and I went to IHOP and had pancakwes!" she told me excitedly jumping up and down "we buyded you some too momma" Leon laughed and brought over the bags "Chocolate chip pancakes your highness" he bowed down and I smacked him on the head, he had been calling me that ever since he found out I was being a queen for Maria's party.

Leon looked at me seriously then and I looked down, I told Maria to go watch T.V. "How you doing darling?" he asked, I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders "He has a kid Le, what am I supposed to feel. I don't know if I want to kill him or kiss him, and I can't afford to not know what to do especially when it comes to Maria. It killed me when he left and I learned to make it on my own and then when I started looking for him I convinced myself that he would have this amazing reason as to why he left, but now he shows up with a KID. What the hell am I supposed to say to Maria? Sorry sweetie daddy wanted to be with his other kid?" at this point I had started to cry again and Leon just held me, I was grateful that he didn't say anything and just let me get it all out.

"Momma is we going home yet? Auntie Mia tolded me my dwess will be weady today." I looked up at her and smiled, "yes sweetie were going home soon" I quickly finished my breakfast and we got going back to the house. As soon as we pulled up outside I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, the nerves were killing me I dint want to see him but at he same time I did. It was pissing me off that I couldn't control how I was feeling, I grabbed Maria out of the back seat and handed her over to Leon. "You guys didn't say anything about..." I trailed off nodding in Maria's direction "No we thought it was best you do" I nodded and asked him to take Maria to the park while I talked to Dom. I watched as they disappeared around the corner, I took in a deep breath and walked towards the house. I heard yelling as I got closer and I recognized the voices, I slowly opened the door and the voices got louder. "If she's not any of the guy's kid, and she's not your kid then who the hell's kid is she?" Dom roared at Mia who was standing her ground. Mia saw me over Dom's shoulder and turned around and walked away, "Mia I'm talking to you, Mia" he yelled about to follow her. My voice quickly stopped him "She's my kid Dominic" he froze and slowly turned around to look at me," Yours?" he asked. "What did you do jump into bed with the first guy you saw after I left?" he sneered, I was taken aback by his answer and I was even more shocked when I instinctively whipped out my hand and slapped him hard across the face.

He looked shocked at first and then as if just realizing what he said he started to speak only to be cut off by me, in a low and deadly voice I barely used even when I was really upset I said "No, you stupid son of a bitch unlike you I can control myself, If you had bothered to stick around you would have known that I was pregnant." I took one look at his stunned face and I turned around and walked back out of the house.

**A/N - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. What Are You Sorry For?

**Woww I was so over whelmed with the response for the last chapter, that I got to writing this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 6: What Are You Sorry For?**

I walked out of the house and down the porch steps before I heard the front door slam open and heavy foot steps come barreling towards me, "Letty, Letty stop. Just wait."

"Wait for what Dom? For you? Guess what I'VE BEEN waiting for THREE FUCKING YEARS! And where have you been? Screwing other people and having kids with them! So I'm sorry Dom I'm sorry if me not wanting to stick around and watch you ruin mine and my daughters life anymore. I will NOT have her meeting you, falling in love you, just so you can walk back out the door as fast as you came in, so you can go back to your family" Tears were streaming down my face and I hated myself for it, looking at Dom's face now I noticed things I hadn't noticed before, he had a dark bruise around his left eye and a bruise on his jaw, he also had a busted lip. Good I thought he deserves it, I noticed my hand print slowly turning his cheek red. "Letty will you please just let me explain you don't have to do anything but just listen."

"'The only excuse good enough for you to have not been there is if you were dead, and since your right here standing in front of me, I don't want to hear any of it." the door opened again and a beautiful little girl stepped out she had big brown eyes just like Maria's and she had crazy curly hair she was also wearing a pair of purple Dora the Explorer Pajama's, other then the fact that she had curly hair her and Maria could practically be twins.

She looked up at me and in a soft voice she said "Hi, I'm Lea" with those three words I melted, she was beautiful she reminded me so much of Maria that I just wanted to pick her up and hug her. She walked down the stairs slowly and then ran up to her daddy and held on to his leg, my heart nearly broke, that should have been Maria. The little girl looked up to me "Why is you yewlling?" I smiled down at her and then carefully bent down onto my knee's "I'm sorry sweetheart did we wake you?" I asked softly. She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes then looked up at her dad when she looked back down at me she smiled and walked over to me throwing her arms around me, I was so startled I just stood there for a second before I hugged her back.

Even though I was furious with Dom I couldn't take it out on this little girl she was just too cute, I heard a car pull up and when I looked back Vince was storming over to us with Kara behind him holding on to his arm as if holding him back slightly. "I told you what would happen if you made her cry, I'm gonna ki..." he stopped when he saw me holding Lea in my arms "Maria?" he looked as shocked as I had felt when I first saw her. I smiled and shook my head no, "This is Lea, Vince, Dom's daughter. He looked up at Dom confused for a second and then looked back down at Lea who had buried her face in my neck when she had heard the yelling.

I finally looked around me and noticed we had quite the audience, standing on the porch were Mia and Brian who had just shown up, and behind me were Kara and Vince, and in the car parked in the driveway Jesse sat watching the entire scene unfold. I heard laughter and immediately knew this situation was about to get a lot worse. I looked around to the sidewalk just in time to see Leon and Maria step onto the driveway. My eyes whipped up to Dom's face who had his eyes glued to Maria, who was just looking around wildly "are we having a barbumeque? Uncwle Leon?" when he didn't answer her she slapped him on the face a couple of time's to get his attention back on her. "Maria Jessica Toretto how many times do I have to tell you that it is not nice to hit people?" I scolded her.

I hadn't realized what I had said until I heard a weird noise come from Dominic, he looked at Maria and then back at me and then down to Lea who was back to holding on to his leg. "I...she…looks...Maria?" I nodded at him going over to Maria and pulling her into my arms I held her close for a moment just breathing her in, she always seemed to be able to calm me down. "Momma who's the big man?" Maria whispered to me trying to somehow mind her manners. I looked down at her and smiled, just someone mommy used to know princess. Why don't you do me a favor sweetheart why don't you take Lea over there into your bedroom and show her all your toys and you guys can play for a bit. Maria nodded enthusiastically and scrambled to get down from my arms, she ran over to Lea and stopped abruptly right in front of her and Dom "Hi, I'm Maria Jessica Toretto. What's your name?" she asked Lea.

Lea looked a bit shocked before she gave her a big smile, "My name it Leticia Mia Toretto, we haves the same name!" I could feel the ache in my chest when I heard the little girl say her name, he had named her after me, he had named his daughter with ANOTHER woman after ME. I knew on some level I should be upset at him for doing that but I was slightly honored, it made me feel like I hadn't completely lost him.

The two girls were chatting loudly with each other as they went inside the house; everyone slowly started to go inside to give us our privacy. I walked around the house and into the backyard there was no way I was having this conversation where the entire neighborhood could hear us. Dom walked behind me and stopped near the grill brushing his hand over it, I sat at the picnic table watching him till he turned around.

"You better start talking Dominic, it's hard enough being out here I don't need you to drag it on so just say what you need to say NOW." Dom looked at me and nodded his head; he cleared his throat and started talking.

"When we were in Mexico and you were lying in that bed unconscious I couldn't help but feel everything was my fault, Jesse getting shot, Vince hanging off that truck, you getting hurt, and Mia and Leon losing everyone. I couldn't take it anymore so I just wrote you that letter and left I knew you would be okay, you had money a place to go you would be fine, you didn't need me there." I started to interrupt but he held up his hand and I stopped and let him continue. "After leaving Mexico I bounced around a lot, went to Canada, then Panama, Tokyo and then finally I settled back in Canada. I partied a lot just trying to get rid of the images in my head, of Jesse and Vince and you, of what had happened after I left if you were even alive. After awhile I got a phone call from a hospital telling me that someone was asking for me, and then I should come soon they didn't say who it was and I got scared so I went to the hospital in Toronto and I saw this girl that I hadn't seen since I'd been in Canada 8 months ago. Her name was Rita Sloan, she had gotten pregnant and decided to keep the baby, when I went to see her she had given birth to Lea already but there was a complication because she was premature and they didn't know if Rita was going to make it. She told me that I was her father and that she wanted me to take care of her, she said that from the first day she met me she knew I was broken and that maybe having her around would help fix me. Rita died that night, I stayed long enough for her funeral and then grabbed Lea and moved to Tokyo we stayed with some buddies of mine there and then when the day came closer and closer I got nervous. I didn't know if you guys wanted to see me or if you even were alive, the day came and went and I chickened out, I convinced myself you would want nothing to do with me. Finally about a week ago I went to go activate my account and transfer the money when Lea asked me about her family, and I knew it was time to grow up and come home. I never spent a day not thinking abut you Letty, everything reminded me of you, every time I looked at Lea I though of how she should be our kid and how much I fucked up. She saved me, she is my little angel, she's the reason I came home, she's the reason I'm still alive." Tears were pouring down his face and it took everything in me not to rap my arms around him and tell him everything will be alright, I wanted to but I couldn't just because he had gone through this life changing experience it didn't mean that he hadn't destroyed me in the process.

"Honestly Dom I want to pretend like I don't understand and I wanna say that I hate you and that I never want to see you again but I cant. I didn't understand but now I do, I did hate you but I've let it go and moved on, and I can never just refuse to let you see your daughter and Lea deserves to know that she has a family and that her family wants her and loves her. So all I'm going to say is that I need time, I'm not promising that everything will be fine and dandy, and I'm not promising that you and I or okay. Because were not, and we wont be for awhile but I'm willing to try if you are." Dom looked up to me and smiled "I would love that" he walked over to me and slowly pulled me into a hug, it felt good to have his arms around me holding me close.

I pulled away at the sound of screaming we both ran into the house and looked around frantically for the source of the screaming, we saw Lea and Maria standing in the middle of a circle of adults with huge smiles on their faces. I sighed in relief and I could see Dom visibly relax at the sight of the both of them, "Mommyy, Mommyy Lea and I have the same name, and Auntie Mia has the same name as us and she's mines and Lea's Auntie does that mean that Lea and me are sistwers?" she asked excitedly. I looked up at Dom startled he looked back at me and I immediately understood what he meant, I nodded my head at him and he knelt down to be at eye level with the girls. We all watched on to see what he would do, "Hey Maria my name is Dom, how are you?"

"I'm good hows is you?" Maria smiled sweetly at him and he beamed back at her. I knelt down next to Dom in front of the girls, "Maria sweetie, remember how I told you that you would meet your daddy one day?" I looked at her expectantly. She slowly nodded her head at me "You said that I would meeted my daddy and I would be his liwtlle pwincess" She smiled at me and I looked back at her and pointed to Dom "That's your daddy princess" She looked up at Dom and then looked back at Lea "That's your daddy right?" Lea nodded her head proudly and put her arms around Dom "He's my daddy" Maria looked down "I'm not his liwttle pwincess mommy, she is" she pointed to Lea and turned and ran up the stairs..

I went up to go after her, but Dom stopped me and went chasing after her. Lea looked around with a sad look on her face, "Does that mean you're my mommy?" I looked at her with a bewildered look on my face, I looked around at everyone around me and everyone just looked at me with shocked faces. I looked back at Lea "Sweetie no, I'm not your mommy, but your mommy loves you very very much sweetheart" She looked like she was about to cry so I picked her up and took her upstairs into my room and laid her down on the bed, I rubbed her back until she stopped crying and fell asleep.

I slowly left the room and walked to Maria's room where Dom was talking to Maria, "Sweetheart I am your daddy and you will always be my little princess, it doesn't matter that I have Lea your both my little girls and I love you both just the same. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you since you were born but I always loved you and I always will love you." Maria sniffled and looked up at Dom "How comes you stayded with Lea but you wasn't there with me and momma?"

Dom looked lost so I walked in and sat next to him on Maria's bed in front of her, "Baby girl remember how I told you it wasn't time to meet your daddy yet, but that he always loved you and that one day soon you would meet him and we could work on being a family. Well today maybe we could start that you, me, daddy and Lea." Dom looked up to me and smiled softly, I couldn't help but smile back at him. Maria looked up at both of us "So I can be your pwincess?" Dom looked down and smiled at her "Baby you were always my little princess and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you so much sweetheart, you, mommy, and Lea" Maria smiled really wide "So that means Lea is my sistwer wight? Does that mean she can come to my party momma? She can be a pwincess too and daddy could be king!"

Dom looked at both of us with a scared look on his face, "What party?"

"Its Maria's third birthday party this weekend, Halloween day. Were having a huge costume party for her, we all already got our costumes so maybe you and Lea could go shopping for yours. The door opened softly and there was Lea rubbing her eyes, "Daddy was goin on?"

"Come here angel I want you to meet some people properly, he picked her up and put her on the bed next to Maria. This is your sister Maria and this…" he looked at Letty "I'm Letty, you can call me Letty" She smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, Maria and Lea started talking about her birthday party this weekend babbling about princess costumes and candy. Dom and I sat there staring at each other just like old times; we could sit in silence not saying one word but be communicating a million things at once.

For the first time in three years I felt like everything could turn out okay, Dom and I left the girls and walked out of the room. We went downstairs and sat with everyone in the living room, everyone was chattering but when we sat down they became silent. Mia spoke up first "So Dom how old is Lea exactly, when's her birthday?"

"Her birthday is in 2 months actually," he started to laugh; everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "Her birthday is Christmas day, looks like I have an Angel and a Devil on my hands." Letty punched him in the shoulder, "My daughter, is NOT a devil."

"Are you kidding me?" Said Vince. "You and Dom have a fucking kid together, and you think she wouldn't be a little devil." Kara smacked Vince upside the head, "She is NOT a devil, be nice." Leon and Jesse just laughed shaking their heads, Dom looked around the room until his eyes finally landed on Brian. :What the fuck is the buster doing here?"

**A/N - REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Tough Love

**Hey Guy's, I know it's been awhile now I don't even wanna think about how long exactly. I've been so busy with everything, with school starting and work and a whole bunch of other stuff, BUT I'm back. I was kind of confused at the beginning I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go but sure enough as I continued writing things began to take shape and hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better. It's actually my birthday but me finally writing again is my gift to you, let me know how you feel but be nice! I just wanted to start getting back into the swing of things and hopefully I can keep going steady now. I'm working on a new story as well _Someone Like You_ so stay tuned for that! thanks for sticking with me guys and for your patience!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 7: Tough Love**

Dom sat glaring at Brian until Mia finally yelled at him to stop it, "Look Dom Brian is here and he's staying and there is nothing you can do about it, you may finally be home and I'm glad, but that doesn't mean that you can say who I can and cannot be with" She yelled at him.

Dom looked stunned at her outburst for a second but that didn't stop him from yelling back at her, "what the hell Mia? Do you not remember that punk is the reason that we all had to leave, the reason we couldn't be happy, he PLAYED you he played US…"

"DOM SHUT UP!" Letty yelled "He may be the reason that we all had to leave but he is also the reason that we got to come home without having to go to jail, and who are YOU to start judging other peoples actions because the last time I checked the rest of us came home 7 months ago and WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? HE was here for me and YOUR DAUGHTER when you weren't and he will continue to be here when you are, so suck it up and stop acting like you have the final say in things anymore." She was breathing heavily by this point and her eyes had narrowed and everyone was looking at her in shock, she pointed her finger at him and in a low voice said

"Don't think that just because I had a kid and my clothes have changed and I'm willing to give us being a family a shot means that I won't kick your ass Dominic, because for the past 3 and a half almost 4 years I have gone from making up excuses for you, to planning ways to kill you and I swear to god you do not want to get on the bad side of me this early on. This isn't the old days anymore, you don't get to walk in with a sad look on your face and say Leticia baby I'm sorry, and everything is happy go lucky again. You work hard, and you do what it takes to become the man you once were before you can even think about starting to act like him again."

I felt Leon slowly start to tug on my arm and pull me away as everyone stood frozen staring at Dom and I, it slowly sunk in that I had tears streaming down my face and that I had said a bunch of things that I probably shouldn't have said in front of everybody. If it's one thing I knew it's that Dom didn't like to have people yell at him let alone in front of an audience, Leon took me upstairs and into my room and slowly laid me down onto the bed slowly getting in next to me.

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a huge weight on my chest I looked up and saw two smiling faces I couldn't help but smile back and even started laughing when I heard Leon and Jesse yelling for the two girls currently hiding under my covers. My door suddenly banged open and in walked Leon and Jesse they saw the lumps in my bed and loudly said "Hey Let have you seen the girls? were playing hide and seek and we have no clue where they are."

"Sorry guys I haven't seen them, but we have bigger things to worry about. I think we may have a mouse problem there's something crawling around in my bed and it just won't let me go back to sleep." The two girls started giggling and Leon and Jesse quickly ran to the bed and each lifted one of the little munchkins up into the air.

"Stop it uncwle Leon," screamed Maria giggling all the while.

"Yeah uncwle Jesse, put me down" squealed Lea, after she had been properly introduced to the family she had quickly started calling everyone aunt and uncle like Maria did.

The guys still laughing carried the girls all the way downstairs and placed them down at the breakfast table where Mia was serving breakfast, Letty had quickly gone to the bathroom and freshened up and then joined everyone at the table. She looked around the table and noticed that everyone was there except for Dominic, she felt a little guilty about yesterday's blow up but not guilty enough to seek him out.

After much discussing and huffing and puffing on the men's part, it was decided that everyone would go to the mall for a much needed shopping trip seeing as Lea had barely any clothes with her and she still needed a costume for Maria's party on Saturday. The guys didn't really need to come it was just easier for the girls to have someone there to hold their bags and keep the kids occupied when they got into shopping for themselves which usually didn't take long.

Two hours and 6 costume shops later Lea had a beautiful princess costume and about 25 new outfits courtesy of Letty, Mia had tried to pay for some of her stuff but Letty was having none of that. It felt like buying clothes for Maria and it just felt ridiculous having anyone pay for the clothes but her.

"Mommy were hungwwyy, can we go eat FINALLY!" Maria said putting at her and holding on to Lea arm who was also giving Letty puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah guys were starving, you wouldn't even let us sit down, and these bags are getting heavy. Can we PLEASE go eat!" whined Jesse also giving us puppy dog eyes.

The girls laughed and agreed to give them a break and they all piled onto a table in the food court, the guys went to go get the food after painstaking 5 minutes of the two girls and Jesse arguing over what the best restaurant to eat at was. Everyone ate with enthusiasm not realizing just how hungry they were, after they had finished their lunch the girls decided that the boys had suffered enough and decided to go home.

That Friday night was a special night and everyone was excited, the group would be making an appearance at the races finally as a complete group and everyone was buzzed. Although Dom had gotten back a couple of days ago not a lot people knew he was back in town, everyone was buzzed and excited to get back to the racing scene except for Letty. Even though she had been back for a while now she had yet to go to the races and there was a reason for that, she didn't need everyone all up in her business asking questions left right and centre about her and Dominic. but now everyone was back and ready to go even the kids were coming. That was her excuse to get the hell outta there ASAP she was gonna take the girls and then use the excuse that they were tired and had to go to sleep as her reason for leaving so soon.

All the guys were waiting downstairs for the girls to come down so that they could leave, "GUYS HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE" Screamed Vince getting impatient. Mia came down the stairs followed by Kara both ladies looked stunning in short denim skirts and Mia in a royal blue off the shoulder top and Kara in a white tank top, once they got down they heard someone clear their throat upstairs and everyone obediently looked up as they heard Letty begin to speak.

"I present to you guys the terrible two Toretto's in their OFFICIAL street racing attire" you could hear the two girls giggling behind her and their little feet shuffling to the top of the stairs everyone oohed and ahhed appropriately at the two girls as they each spun around showcasing their outfits. Both girls were wearing denim skirts and mini leather jackets that they had bought on their shopping trip earlier that week; the only difference between the two girls other than their hair was that Lea was wearing a purple shirt and Maria was wearing a pink one. Both girls ran down the stairs and straight to their father who picked them both up easily with a huge smile on his face, "I really hope you girls don't get to comfortable coming with us and wearing clothes like that because the second you turn ten it will be all turtle necks and sweat pants for you two." Everyone laughed and the girls just looked at their dad confusedly, suddenly someone whistled really low and everyone looked up to the stairs and saw Letty making her appearance, she was dressed in low riding black skinny jeans with a few stylish tears on her thighs and a red one shoulder top with her signature flame toed boots, and her hair was up in a high ponytail that showed off her dark smokey eyes.

Dom swallowed down his urge to throw her over his shoulder and take her back upstairs, quickly letting the fact that if he so much as voiced his thoughts she would probably kick his ass back into last week. Everyone told Letty how amazing she looked and Leon quickly said "Damn mama you are DEFINITLY gonna let everyone know that the queen is back to claim her throne" Letty laughed and smacked him upside the head and quickly rushed out the front door yelling that they were all gonna be late and that their wasn't going to be a throne to take back if they didn't hurry the H-E-L-L up!

Everyone got into their cars with Kara riding with Vince and Mia riding with Brian and the girls with Letty in her car, they slipped into their old formation but with Vince in the front this time and made their way to the warehouses.

Once she could see the lights and hear the music from between the warehouses Letty's palms began to sweat and she pushed down her nervousness "What the hell is wrong with you Letty, since when does your ass get nervous?" she said to herself quietly. The two girls were in the back chattering excitedly about everything around them, once all the cars had stopped everyone in the crowd had stopped what they were doing and stopped to stare at who had just arrived. Vince slowly opened his door with everyone else following suit except for Letty who sat frozen in her car unable to move, as soon as everyone stepped out of their cars everyone went crazy screaming and hollering and the family smiled at each other finally feeling at home again.

Dom looked around him with a huge smile on his face taking in the smell the sound and sight of his second home, basking in the spotlight he turned around and the smile quickly slid off his face when he noticed that Letty was still sitting in her car not moving. He quickly walked up to the car and opened the door, by then everyone had calmed down enough to notice that one person was still their car. Dom sank down "Let, what's up?" Letty quickly snapped out of her reverie and looked up at him "Nothing's wrong let's just get this over with," she sighed and Dom frowned wondering why she wasn't as excited as the rest of them to finally back in the game.

When Letty stepped out of the car everyone went crazy again yelling and hollering and she smiled a little feeling a little bit better about coming, she went to the backseat of the car and was undoing Lea's seatbelt when Dom opened the other door and stated undoing Maria's. Letty smiled a little at the sight of the big man doing something so paternal, when they each girl had been picked up out of their seats and brought into the view of the crowd everyone was quiet again and Letty started to feel like she was in the middle of a soap opera gone wrong.

Someone was pushing their way through the crowd and finally, made it to the front "Yo ese what the hell took you so long bro, and who are these beautiful chica's you got over here?" Hector came forward and gave Dom a manly hug and turned to Letty and kissed her on the cheek, he then got down onto his knees "Hey ladies I'm your cool uncle Hector; you need anything, a car? ANYTHING you let me know okay?" the girls nodded smiling at Hector and he quickly stood up and turned to face the crowd.

"You gonna stand there and stare all night or are we gonna race" he yelled to the crowd and that seemed to cause everyone to snap out of it and return back to normal.

"So Dom you ready to race" asked Jesse after the first race had started, Dom looked around at his team and his gaze landed on Letty and they locked eyes "I'm here to stay, and I want things to go back to normal as soon as possible and this time things are going to be better than before he looked away from her and his gaze landed on Jesse "so hell yeah I'm gonna race."

After about a half an hour of Letty watching different girls throw themselves at Dom she decided that enough was enough, she didn't have to and most definitely was NOT going to deal with this shit. She quickly grabbed the girls and buckled into their seats and was about to get in when Dom came up to her "Where are you going?" he asked confused.

Unlike you Dominic I can't just abandon responsibility I'm taking the girls home, it's late and they have a big day tomorrow. Dom looked sad for a second before he put a smile on his face and stuck his head into the backseat of the car, "Daddy's gonna go race now girls wish me luck" both girls gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck and said goodnight he kissed them each on the forehead and got out of the car. He was walking away when he threw over his shoulder "drive safe and call me when you get home," Letty huffed and quickly got into the car and pulled out from between the warehouses.

"Drive safe my ass, what a little bitch" she mumbled to herself as she drove home taking the long "safe" way to their house, 20 minutes later when she pulled up to the house Letty got a weird feeling that caused a shiver to go down her back. She looked up to the house and noticed that the front window had been smashed, she quickly locked the doors and looked into the backseat of the car and saw that both girls were fast asleep.

She was about to drive away when someone smashed their fist through her window and tried to unlock the door Letty screamed loudly and quickly slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and the tires squealed as the car lurched forward in a burst of speed, the girls started screaming and crying and suddenly a couple of gun shots could be heard as the person tried to shoot out her wheels.

**A/N Review Review Review!**


	8. Okay

**Hey Guys, please don`t kill me I know it`s been forever but I have very good reasons for not updating it seems that this is just a bad year and I can`t go through a single month without something bad happening but I`m back and I`m gonna try my absolute hardest to keep a somewhat stable weekly updating ritual. We`ll see how that goes, so enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Sweet Love, So Pure**

**Chapter 8: Okay**

Letty started to panic before the girl's screams pulled her out of it, she quickly shifted back into racer mode and pulled a sharp right onto a separate street and started turning at random to get as far away from Echo Park as possible. She quickly pulled into a hotel parking lot and parked in the underground parking area, she then quickly stepped out of the car and went to the back door she unbuckled both hysterical girls and pulled them close to her hoping that she would calm them all down.

"Mommy what was that? Why was someone huwting us?" asked Maria and Letty could feel the tears bunching up in her eyes, "I want my daddy" cried Lea and Letty pulled both girls close to her again re assuring her that they would all be fine and that daddy would be there soon. She quickly calmed the girls down enough to take them into the elevator and up to the main floor of the hotel; she walked briskly to the front desk looking all around to see if she saw anyone suspicious.

"I need a room please, 10th floor room 1021." Letty practically barked at the poor girl behind the counter. The girl quickly fumbled with the computer and fearfully asked for some I.D, Letty practically threw the I.D at the girl and quickly grabbed the key the girl held out and led the girls to the elevator.

Once the elevator came Letty made sure it was empty before getting in, she pushed the number 11 and silently waited holding both girls hands one in each hand. When they got to floor eleven she quickly walked to the stairs and continued to walk down a flight of stairs, the poor girls were so scared they didn't even question her odd behaviour.

As soon as Letty got into the room she pulled the curtains shut and sat the girls down in front of the T.V she then pulled out her phone breathing in deeply trying to get her heart rate back to normal she quickly dialled Dominic's number, when he picked up she sobbed out loud quickly slapping her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Letty, baby what's wrong? Where are you? What's going on? Where are the girls?" Dom quickly ran to his car screaming at Vince on his way, Vince ran up to Dom with a confused look on his face. "What's going on brotha?"

Letty calmed down enough to say "The storm blew the nest away, the birds left home" and hung up the phone. Dom froze in his spot next to his car and his phone slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor, he quickly jumped in his car and pulled away "Vince get your ass to the house NOW."

Dom weaved in and out of traffic as he rushed to the hotel he knew Letty would be at, back in the day when they had been jacking trucks they had come up with this code in case anything ever happened and the wrong people had figured out their secret, who they were and where they lived.

The storm blew the nest away meant that someone had figured out where they lived and that it wasn't safe anymore, the birds left home meant that everyone had left safely and were on their way to a safe location. The only things that Dom was thankful for at this point was that the she was missing a sentence from her code words the implied anyone was injured or dead "an egg was cracked/ lost" and that he had always watched so many spy movies with his dad and had insisted on making up code sentences, safe houses and plan B's.

Dom calmed himself down a bit more knowing that he could potentially put his girls in danger if he didn't start to pay attention to his surroundings and check and see if anyone was following him, he passed the hotel plaza 3 times making certain that he didn't see any suspicious or familiar cars and that no one was following him.

Vince yelled to his team to get in their cars and head back to the house and almost everyone looked at him like he was crazy, even his team "Vince are you crazy, Dom hasn't even had his race yet" said Mia walking up to Vince to see if he was okay. Kara grabbed Vince and spun him around to look at her when she saw the genuine fear in his eyes she quickly ran to the passenger seat and got in as Vince looked up at Mia "We have to go home, NOW" Brian grabbed Mia's arm realizing Vince's urgency and dragged her to the car getting in and speeding off following Vince's Maxima on to the traffic filled streets.

Everyone pulled into the front of the house within moments of each other, "FUCK" Screamed Leon running into the house, "Letty? Letty girl where are you?" Everyone looked around the house that had been trashed, all of a sudden Vince's phone rang he picked up and slammed it to his ear "Where are you Dom? Where are the girls? Are they okay?" He nodded his head and said goodbye.

"They're alright at a hotel, Dom's with them now" Everyone looked up suddenly when they heard Leon storm out of the house. "Oh god, what are we going to do about him?" sighed Mia knowing that Leon must be in a lot of pain, ever since the team had been reunited Leon and Letty had gotten really close again but this time it seemed like there was more going on and with Dom coming back it threw a wrench into the mixture.

Mia looked around the house remembering all of a sudden that Maria's party was the next day, and that there was no way in hell that the party was going to be cancelled not with all the work and preparation that was put into it and especially not with the girls beings so excited about it. She sighed again "Guys we gotta clean this place up, there's no way were going to get everything done tomorrow if we leave it till then."

Everyone mumbled their agreement and got to work, within the next two hours they were done everything and Mia had even convinced the guys to bring in all the decorations from the shed and set up a couple of the bigger decorations outside. Honestly she didn't even have to force anyone to do anything everyone was so shaken up about what had happened, it just went to show that it was easy to get to them and that clearly their past hadn't left them alone and was slowly but surely coming back to bite them in the ass.

Dom lay in the hotel bed with the girls in between him and Letty, it had taken a long time for them to get the girls to bed and the only way they would go to sleep was if Letty and Dom slept with them as if they were even thinking about having them more than 2 feet away. He slowly stroked Lea's hair and felt his heart clench as he thought about how close he had been to almost losing the most important people in his life, he looked past the girls to Letty and pulled her closer squishing the girls even more together he held his entire family closer and sent up a prayer of thanks for Letty being exactly who she was.

Since Dom had come back he had definitely noticed the change in Letty she wasn't the see-through-shirt-leather-mini-skirt wearing girl she was before, she was a mom now and a damn good one but he couldn't help but see his old girl in there from the way she had driven and gotten everyone out of the situation safely. If he was honest with himself he didn't even remotely think that he would have ever reacted the same way if the situation had been reversed, he was a kick ass and ask questions later type of guy and the fact that Letty had grown up and realized that there was more important things then her having to bash someone's face in as her first priority made him realize how much more loved her now and how much of an idiot he had been for the last three years.

Letty was awake long before she opened her eyes at first listening to the sounds of her family breathing and then listening to their conversations as the girls woke up and talked to their father. "Daddy why did somebody try to huwt us yestaday?" asked Lea seriously, Letty cringed realizing they girl sounded so much older then she actually was, she waited silently for Dom to reply "I don't know angel, but you can bet that daddy's going to find out and kick their a.."

"WHO WANTS PANCAKES?" I practically screamed jolting up into sitting position and giving Dom a dirty look over the girls shocked faces. He just looked at me with a confused face as I shook my head and grabbed the girls to take them to the washroom to wash their faces.

My phone started ringing and Dom quickly picked it up, "Hey Mia, yeah were okay. Mia are you sure we can always canc… okay Mi I'll tell her, bye." He looked down at the phone with an exasperated look and I figured that Mia had hung up on him, "Mia says that she'll be over son with all our costumes and stuff to get the girls ready and that this was no excuse to cancel a party and that it would be to late to anyway."

"She's right daddy we cawn't just cancwel" said Maria, "Yeah Daddy thawts bad mannwers," said Lea in a duh tone. Dom just looked down at the girls shocked with his mouth hanging open, I laughed loudly and said "Yeah daddy" in a mocking tone. He glared at me and then quickly changed the subject back to breakfast pfft men.

After a quick breakfast there was a knock on the door and Dom opened after checking to see who it was, he let Mia in begrudgingly and almost threw a hissy fit when she told him to go back to the house and help out. He argued that they needed him here in case someone came or anything happened and she told him that it was day time and they were perfectly safe and would be home soon. Needless to say 10 minutes later Dominic was gone and the Mia had the girls thoroughly occupied with their costumes and makeup.

I sat down on the bed and looked out the window even though the party was going on now and everyone didn't look like they were worried I knew everyone was, Mia looked up at me over Lea's head and gave me an "are you okay" look I nodded slowly and looked back out the window thinking that I couldn't be farther from okay if I tried.

**A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
